User blog:Magicasquirrel/Top 8 best cards in clash royale right now (MY OPINION)
Boy, it's been quite some time since I made a blog! This time, I will be talking about the 8 best cards In my opinion. Let's get started! 8. valkyrie Boy oh boy! the "haircut" to the knight and the buff to valkyrie made her viable in competitive plays! She is even seen in meta! Log bait with knight and tornado turned into log bait with valkyrie and tornado! So, what did that hit speed buff do to valkyrie? well, she can get 1 extra hit off before dying, and she can murder support units way faster. I still think that for her 4 elixir cost, she deserves just a tiny health buff... But, eh, Can't do anything about it. 7. Da(n/r)k Prince Okay, everyone wanted to see some mini tanks OTHER than the knight. but I think buffing dark prince was a bit too much. why? DOUBLE PRINCE IS BACK! Now, don't be so happy, because this fact leads us to golem double prince... Well, at least we get to see some dark prince action on ladder, And that he is used not only in those weird Ebarbs-skill horde-golem-witch decks (you get what I mean) 6. Prince Double prince in-game, double prince in-blog. Fun fact: when I first played the game, prince was my first epic card. When I was on arena 1, I used a strategy where I would place my prince behind my giant so the prince would push the giant to the tower faster. my friends told me that was stupid because "skeleton army would stop it". Well, who knew that such a nooby strategy would become one of the best giant strategies in the game? all that was needed is a bit of poison... or, actually, the whole vial. 5. ice spirit Ice spirit is VERY versatile. defence? offence? It doesn't matter. This little fella can be combined with zap to slay pesky goblins and minions. he can reset charges, such as inferno towers, sparky or zappies (yes, zappies are resetable) he has enough health to reach the tower when left alone (If he is leveled up properly) I can keep listing all the uses this guy has, but we better move on. 4. Guards Oh, I know a certain loon user who thinks that the guards are still not good... Welp, If there is but one thing I can say correctly: Guards are REALLY good. One time, before the guards buff, I had level 3 guards and got matched up against a guy who had level 12 Elite barbarians. ... The guards completely took them out. Now, since they got a buff, It's guards galore: guards here, guards there... They can't be killed by spells while they have their shield, their spears give them a bit of range, and THEY ARE SO ANNOYING ON DEFENCE!!! 3. Electro wizard ZAP! ELECTRICITY! ELECTRONS! This shocking wizard, for just 4 elixir, offers so much defencive value! He lands with a zap, and continues to zap 2 targets for normal damage or 1 target for full damage! He is the one man who keeps sparky at bay. like, seriously, I think that if E-wiz didn't exist, sparky would be everywhere after her buff! 2. Miner AAARGH! predicting where this guy will pop up is nearly impossible! He just digs, digs, and then, you place your goblin gang to counter him... and he appears on the other side of the tower! Miner offers so much value for 3 elixir! he tanks, he attacks, he defends, and he can appear anywhere in the arena! MIner was, and up to this day is the best legendary. (Well, at least IMO) 1. Ice golem He tanks, he defends, he slows, he kites, he supports, he damages, and all of this just for 2 elixir!!! Ice golem is versatility in it's finest: need to tank for a hog rider? ice golem! Need to kite a PEKKA? Ice golem! need to weaken minions? ICE GOLEM!!! So, this was my list of the 8 best cards in the game right now (IMO). Do you agree? do you disagree? Category:Blog posts